


The Party + The Adults

by romanovaparker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: #justiceformyboychester, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Kinda, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, bc I said so, everyone else is like 19/20, hopper and el live with the byers, hopper and joyce are together, i don’t know her, i don’t know how to tag, i guess i’ll add more tags as i go, i lied it’s also loving dustin henderson hours, if you really think about it, im sorry, it gets kinda angsty sometimes but disregard that, it’s always loving lucas sinclair hours, it’s technically a modern au, mike and el are also besties, okay okay it’s p gay, platonic elmike rights!, positive vibes only here people, season 3 didn’t happen, she just wants will and mike to get together, shipper robin, swearing and stuff, teen and up cause you know, the party is like 15/16, track kid will and theater kid mike, when i said it’s angsty i meant it’s gonna get kinda angsty, will and max are besties, will is truly a softboy, yeah they’re THAT couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovaparker/pseuds/romanovaparker
Summary: dad: you know i tried to start a gang oncelesbiam: what happeneddad: it just turned into a full time babysitting jobdad: WHO SAID IT WAS GOOD FOR ME TO WATCH OVER SIX 16 YEAR OLDSdad: you’re all old





	1. The Party + The Adults

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i finished season 3 and barely publishing it
> 
> this is my first work in the fandom and my first fan fiction i’ve written in a long time. so sorry for any spelling mistakes, i usually write at 2 am when i can’t sleep

_mike added: will, dustin, lucas, el, max, steve, nancy_

_mike renamed the chat the party + the adults_

_mike changed their name to refrigerator_

_refrigerator changed will’s name to softboy william_

_refrigerator changed el’s name to egirl_

_refrigerator changed max’s name to sk8ter girl_

_refrigerator changed lucas’ name to L_

_refrigerator changed dustin’s name to boneless lizard_

_refrigerator changed steve’s name to dad_

_refrigerator changed nancy’s name to wheels_

refrigerator: welcome to hell gays

sk8ter girl: stfu

refrigerator: no you stfu

softboy william: mike be nice

refrigerator: okay i will

boneless lizard: sounds gay but ok

dad: mike what the hell is this

refrigerator: a grp chat bc you adults suck

dad: im adding my boyfriend because you all suck

dad: except will of course my sweet summers child

boneless lizard: that’s rude mom

softboy william: thank you very much

dad added jonathan

jonathan: no

refrigerator changed jonathan’s name to better dad

better dad: okay i guess

softboy william: hi jon

better dad: hi will

softboy william: why is my name softboy william

boneless lizard: bc you’re soft

softboy william: no im not

boneless lizard: yes you are

L: yes you are

egirl: yes you are

sk8ter girl: yes you are

refrigerator: yes you are

dad: yes you are

nancy: yes you are

better dad: yes you are

boneless lizard: nancy and jonathan really came from the dead just to say that huh

softboy william: grrrrrr

softboy william: i came here to have a good time and honestly feeling so attacked right now

refrigerator: you’re so cute

boneless lizard: gay

L: why is my name just L

refrigerator: it’s L for lucas

L: that’s so stupid eye-

boneless lizard: mine actually makes sense thank you

better dad: why am i better dad

refrigerator: bc you dont suck as much as steeb

dad: not true he actually does

softboy william: NO NO NO

dad: ehehe

sk8ter girl: will bby we all love you but you’re on your own with this one

softboy william: NO STOP

softboy william: NO THE IMAGEHSVFESJNF

softboy william left the chat

refrigerator: NO

refrigerator added softboy william

boneless lizard: sounds gay again but okay

refrigerator: shut the hell up dustbin no

sk8ter girl: hey mike i hate you for this

refrigerator: right back at your sk8ter girl

sk8ter girl: shut the hell up mike i will break your kneecaps

egirl: max bls b nice

sk8ter girl: okay bby <3

egirl: <3

dad: hUh

boneless lizard: idk either ma

wheels: mike why is your name refrigerator

refrigerator: bc im shaped like one

wheels: okay then

wheels: you all suck im adding my girlfriend

wheels: except will and el of course

wheels added robin

robin changed their name to lesbiam

lesbiam: hello gays

boneless lizard: lesbiam jesus

lesbiam: yes

boneless lizard: oh my sjekwkbdjs


	2. Bad Language Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve’s dumb and confused sometimes and shipper robin comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a refresher!  
mike: refrigerator  
will: softboy william  
el: egirl  
max: sk8ter girl  
dustin: boneless lizard  
lucas: L  
robin: lesbiam  
nancy: wheels  
jonathan: better dad  
steve: dad
> 
> also usernames for the cool kids chat  
robin: cool lesbian  
nancy: drew  
steve: the hair  
jonathan: father

_The Party + The Adults_

dad: le fuck

refrigerator: gasp

refrigerator: bad language word you know the drill

refrigerator: also bc you suck

softboy william: mike bls b nice

refrigerator: okay honeybun <3

better dad: steve, nancy, robin, I spat out our drink and I think I just heard will gasp

boneless lizard: rip can i get an f

L: f

egirl: f

better dad: f

dad: f

lesbiam: f

wheels: f

softboy william: f

sk8ter girl: f

sk8ter girl: wait why tf is will with you guys

better dad: he’s just chilling on the couch

sk8ter girl: makes sense

lesbiam: steve just fell off his chair

softboy william: i saw it happen

dad: im being bullied

dad: you weren’t supposed to say anything

better dad: my boyfriend suffers from chronic dumbass disease

boneless lizard: rip

dad: anyways robin let’s go we gotta go to work

dad: you’re all lucky you don’t know the harsh truth of the world

L: we all work

L: jonathan works somewhere, nancy and el work at one place, you, robin, and dustin work at the video store, then the rest of us work at one place as well

L: you’ve also picked us up and dropped us off at our jobs

softboy william: no i work at barnes and noble across from you all h*cc you

L: good for you softboy

softboy william: :((((

refrigerator: NO YOU MADE HIM SAD :((

softboy william: :))))

dad: hUh

lesbiam: oh

—

_cool kids_

cool lesbian: when the FUCK are they gonna man up and get together

cool lesbian: they’re in LOVE

the hair: oooh she mad MAD

father: will won’t stop talking about mike

drew: mike won’t stfu about will

the hair: i have an idea but it won’t work right now because JONATHAN is still at WORK

father: im sorry :(((

cool lesbian: get a ROOM

the hair: shut the hell up

cool lesbian: no i won’t you love me

the hair: sigh

the hair: you’re right


	3. It’s Cinematic Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk steve and robin + captain america: the winter soldier 
> 
> just a refresher!  
mike: refrigerator  
will: softboy william  
el: egirl  
max: sk8ter girl  
dustin: boneless lizard  
lucas: L  
robin: lesbiam  
nancy: wheels  
jonathan: better dad  
steve: dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways this sucks so much i’m sorry
> 
> it was birthday yesterday (the 10th) and I spent the day playing minecraft on my computer

_The Party + The Adults _

  
dad: what up fuclerd

lesbiam: SGEEB NO

softboy william: sgeeb

L: are you two drunk

dad: n o

lesbiam: NO

boneless lizard: okay sure

dad: sHUF THE BELL IP DUSTBIN

boneless lizard: oh they’re drunk

boneless lizard: he called me dustbin

lesbiam: hoWd he find out?1?1?1?1

sk8ter girl: will you all shut the hell up el and i are trying to watch captain america the winter soldier

L: okay but why that movie it’s only okay

egirl: it’s cinematic art

L: yeah okay

sk8ter girl: i will personally miss this movie just to beat your ass

boneless lizard: can i join you

sk8ter girl: ofc

boneless lizard: thank you

L: bls dont

sk8ter girl: you called it okay no

boneless lizard: mike we see you lurking

refrigerator: what no

boneless lizard: you just admitted defeat

refrigerator: how about we shut the hell up will and i are trying to play minecraft

boneless lizard: sounds gay again

L: i agree with dustin

refrigerator: no you lucas you don’t get to have an opinion you called ca:tws okay shut the hell up

boneless lizard: oh he mad MAD

-

_[eboybi to egirlgay]_

eboybi: so how are things with max

egirlgay: things are going great

egirlgay: as you know we’re watching the winter soldier

eboybi: are you ever gonna tell her

eboygay: are you ever gonna tell will

eboybi: okay but no u

egirlgay: then

eboybi: fine

eboybi: i just don’t think i can do it without actually passing out.

egirlgay: :((

-

_el added dustin, lucas, steve, max, jonathan, nancy, and robin_

_el renamed the chat: operation byeler_

el: hello team

max: el honey what the hell is this

jonathan: why am i here

nancy: why am i here

el: because jonathan you’re his brother and nancy you’re mike’s sister

dustin: okay but this doesn’t answer our question

lucas: of what is this

el: mike is too much of a dumb dumb to tell will how he feels

nancy: okay but how do you know this

_el sent one screenshot to the chat_

nancy: okay fair enough

jonathan: well don’t ask steve because he already had the idea

max: his idea was

nancy: lock them in a closet until they confess

dustin: okay you’re right don’t ask steve

lucas: where are they

jonathan: getting drunk because they almost got fired today

max: how does that make sense

nancy: it doesn’t

nancy: are we 100% sure will likes mike back

jonathan: true

max: have you seen the way will looks at mike

dustin: please they’re in love

lucas: we can make sure, someone can just ask will

el: i can’t do it someone else do it i already asked mike

max: i’ll do it

dustin: alrighty

-

_[maxine to william]_

maxine: hey hey william

william: what

maxine: nothing it’s just what if i told you someone likes you

maxine: and someone being mike

william: sksksksk

william: he’s sitting right here we’re playing fucking minecraft

william: wait ahh i’m gonna pass out

william: see you in hell max i’m gonna die here

william: see you soon

william: wait no you’re actually kidding

maxine: no

william: you’re lying

maxine: okay but why would i lie

william: you’re right

william: you’re my best friend

william: and i love you

william: what if i told you someone liked you

william: someone being el

maxine: YOURE SHITTING ME RIGHT

william: no

-

_max sent 2 screenshots to “operation byeler”_

max: we gotten boys

dustin: oh shit okay

robin: saw it with me fellas

robin: will byers is WHIPPED

steve: will byers is WHIPPED

dustin: oh you guys are alive

steve: shut the hell up henderson

dustin: bad language word you know the drill

max: this is why jonathan is the better dad

el: max bls be nice

max: okay bb <3333

el: <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways the captain america: the winter soldier part was inspired by a conversation my brother and I had. I told him it was an amazing movie and he told me no
> 
> \+ I watched that movie the day I wrote this


	4. Elmax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they just want max and el together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh sorry this is so short

_squad fam_

  
[mike, will, dustin, lucas, steve]

  
dustin: max and el are WHIPPED

  
will: we know

  
lucas: it’s gotten worse

  
mike: rip

  
steve: children be nice

  
mike: shut up

  
steve: i wish i left you on the street where i found you

  
mike: but ya DIDNT

  
dustin: anyWAYS

  
dustin: max and el obviously like each other

  
mike: yes

  
will: yes

  
steve: are we for sure

  
mike: yes

  
will: yes

  
steve: the fuck stop that

  
mike: no

  
will: no

  
steve: god dammit

  
dustin: wait you know for sure

  
mike: yes

  
will: yes

  
will: max has told me

  
mike: el has told me

  
will: i tried to tell max but then she yelled at me because she didn’t believe me :((

  
mike: :))

  
will: :)))

  
lucas: stop that

  
dustin: bls we beg

  
steve: young love

  
mike: shut the hell up harrington no

  
steve: bls dont send nancy after me again

  
lucas: whAt

  
steve: i yelled at mike and nancy came after me even though she claims to hate michael over here

  
steve: wait no bls really don’t send nancy i made fun of will too

  
steve: it truly was nice knowing you all

  
steve: oh fuck it’s over

  
lucas: you’re dead if she ever finds out you made fun of will

  
lucas: it hurts knowing will is her absolute favorite

  
dustin: true

  
will: :))

  
dustin: anYWAYS AS I WAS SAYING

  
dustin: how are we going to do this

  
will: they already know that the other likes them

  
dustin: we could just try to tell them again or something

  
will: what if we mess it up :((

  
steve: we probably will but it’s worth a shot

  
will: :((

  
mike: :))

  
will: :))

  
dustin: STOP

  
mike: no

  
lucas: anyWAYS whos gonna tell them

  
will: i can’t tell max

  
will: she’ll yell at me again

  
mike: i can’t tell el she’ll do something with her superpowers

  
mike: sadly again

  
dustin: ok ay

  
dustin: i can tell el if you want

  
lucas: sigh

  
lucas: i guess i have to tell max

  
-

  
_[stalker to skater]_

stalker: so what if i told you someone likes you

  
stalker: and ofc that someone being el

  
skater: WHAT

  
skater: yOURE KIDDING

  
stalker: no

  
skater: how do you knOW

  
stalker: mike told me

  
skater: he’s lying

  
skater: i know it

  
stalker: why would he lie

  
skater: sigh

  
skater: you’re right

  
skater: how does he know this

  
skater: el told mike

  
stalker: mike told me

  
skater: WHAT

  
skater: hhhhh

  
-

_[teeth to superpowers]_

  
teeth: el el el

  
superpowers: yes yes yes

  
teeth: okay so

  
teeth: what if i told you that someone you like likes you back

  
teeth: and the someone being max

  
superpowers: HHHHHG

  
superpowers: IM FREAKING OUT

  
teeth: calm down bls

  
superpowers: okay i’m calm

  
superpowers: what do i DO

  
teeth: i don’t know like tell her i guess

  
superpowers: hhhh


	5. Actual Elmax Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a refresher!  
mike: refrigerator  
will: softboy william  
el: egirl  
max: sk8ter girl  
dustin: boneless lizard  
lucas: L  
robin: lesbiam  
nancy: wheels  
jonathan: better dad  
steve: dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe

_The Party + The Adults_

refrigerator: creeper

dad: shut the hell up

refrigerator: sHuT tHe hELL uP

sk8ter girl: someone come collect your man

softboy william: he’s not my man

softboy william: we aren’t dating!

refrigerator: yeah.

boneless lizard: when did we say-

sk8ter girl: how did you know we were gonna say-

L: eye-

softboy william: ...

better dad: i just saw will run as fast as his skinny legs could possibly run

better dad: he locked himself inside him room

better dad: oh

boneless lizard: oH!!1!

dad: don’t disrespect your father that way

boneless lizard: i thought robin was our father and you two were our mothers

lesbiam: you called

dad: you right you right

wheels: mike just almost broke the door down because he ran out of it so fast

wheels: oh

lesbiam: OH

egirl: what’s wrong with will

egirl: he’s running

sk8ter girl: el honey sweet pea light of my life scroll up bls

egirl: oh

egirl: is he okay

boneless lizard: probably not

L: rough

L: also dustin you wanna hang out today

boneless lizard: sure

egirl: that reminds me

egirl: max can i come over

sk8ter girl: yes

-

_[son to mother]_

son: steve

son: steve

son: steve

mother: WHAT

son: ive caught feelings

son: like that

mother: well you’re in deep shit

mother: is it lucas

son: iS iT lUcAs

son: OF COURSE ITS LUCAS

mother: damn stop yelling my head hurts now

son: you’re no help

-

_[dustin to robin]_

dustin: robin

dustin: robin

robin: you called

dustin: i need your help

robin: what’s up

dustin: so like

dustin: ive caught like bad feelings for someone

dustin: and i don’t know what to do

robin: is it lucas

dustin: iS iT lUcAS

dustin: YES ITS LUCAS

robin: damn ma it ain’t that serious

dustin: damn you and steve really are the same

robin: that hurts

dustin: ANYWAYS

dustin: what do i DO

robin: okay so

robin: see how he responds to things

robin: like relationships, kissing, etc

robin: and does he get really nervous around you

robin: and does he trust you with certain things

robin: does he care about you

dustin: wow

dustin: that’s actually helpful information

robin: you’re welcome my strange child friend

-

_[el to max]_

el: i had a good time today

max: me too

el: max

max: yes

el: ive been meaning to tell you something for awhile now

max: go on

el: well

el: just before i say anything

el: i’m only texting you this instead of telling you in person because i may pass out

el: the thing is

el: ever since we started to hang out more i’ve been sorta been feeling this way and the thing is i’ve never even felt this way

el: not even when i was with mike

el: i didnt really understand what it was until i got to know you more

el: the thing is well i think you’re really cute in like a non platonic way

max: i think you’re really cute too

max: also in a non platonic way

el: <3

max: <3

el: so what do we do now

max: well

max: do you wanna be my girlfriend?

el: yes <3

max: <3

el: do you wanna tell the grpchat yet

max: sure <3

el: <3

-

_the party + the adults_

sk8ter girl: yeah we gay move along

egirl: <3

sk8ter girl: <3

refrigerator: oof okay

softboy william: aww congrats

dad: my children are growing up

boneless lizard: oh my god yay

L: congrats

better dad: i’m so happy for you

wheels: aww that’s so cute congrats

lesbiam: you guys are so cute

lesbiam: more gay yay

-

_squad fam_

_[mike, will, dustin, lucas, steve]_

mike: we may have succeeded

dustin: we may have

lucas: glad we didn’t mess up

lucas: max would have found out and would’ve been mad

mike: mad max

steve: my children your work here today has been amazing

will: :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be like: *go back into hiding noise*


	6. Not an Update (so sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not another chapter

sorry about this!

anyways i start school tomorrow and it’s going to become really hard for me to update as much as i would like!

i’ll try to update as much as i can! but with school it’s going to be really tough. i love writing this, but unfortunately updates are going to be more spread out for awhile. i’ll update when i can, i’ll try to update at least once a week on saturdays/sunday’s.

if you want to reach me or chat you can follow my tumblr: romanovparker (even though i still haven’t posted anything on there) and you can follow my twitter: alaya_bug

:(


	7. Stop Being Gay On Main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a refresher!  
mike: refrigerator  
will: softboy william  
el: egirl  
max: sk8ter girl  
dustin: boneless lizard  
lucas: L  
robin: lesbiam  
nancy: wheels  
jonathan: better dad  
steve: dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO i’m back and ready
> 
> also ty to the person who said take your time on what you write and be inspired because that helped <3 ty!
> 
> this is long as HELL for me

_[the party + the adults]_

refrigerator: has anyone seen will

egirl: no i’ve been with max all day :((

sk8ter girl: cutie

sk8ter girl: also no like i’ve been with el all day like el said

boneless lizard: i havent because ive been

boneless lizard: busy

L: i don’t know but,,,

L: haven’t you tried calling him

refrigerator: hAvEnT yOu tRiED caLLiNg hIm

refrigerator: actually you know what no i haven’t

dad: today’s special: sarcasm soup

refrigerator: shut the hell up harrington get your ass back to jonathan

sk8ter girl: edgy thot makes an appearance

wheels: mike shut the hell up

refrigerator: shut the hell up nance get your gayass back to buckley

boneless lizard: oh shit what he do

wheels: i don’t think i’ve ever heard someone groan as loud as he just did

egirl: context bls

wheels: he’s mad at the world and so our dad was like ‘son there’s gonna be a time where those girl problems of yours are going to just go away’

wheels: which mike proceeded to give him the worst look ever and just gave the loudest groan ever which was annoying as hell

wheels: but then i tried so hard not to laugh because you know

wheels: he gay

refrigerator: i’m bi heck off

L: “girl problems”

egirl: so sad

boneless lizard: let’s pour one out for our boy michael

egirl: f

wheels: f

dad: f

L: f

sk8ter girl: f

lesbiam: f

boneless lizard: where did you come from

lesbiam: my mom and dad

dad: again this just in

dad: today’s special: sarcasm soup

refrigerator: steve shut the hell up

—

_[operation byeler]_

_el changed the chat name to we messed up :(_

_dustin changed the chat name to big time_

_lucas changed the chat name to yeah no shit henderson_

_max changed the chat name to what do we do_

_el changed the chat name to i feel bad :(_

_max changed the chat name to cutie_

_lucas changed the chat name to stop being gay on main_

_max changed the chat name to heck off sin clear_

_lucas changed the chat name to sigh_

_dustin changed the chat name to children children stop being mean on my timeline_

_jonathan changed the chat name to well first off can we stop this_

_el changed the chat name to hi jon_

_jonathan changed the chat name to hi el_

_nancy changed the chat name to operation byeler_

steve: please stop

steve: i can’t get some with both our phones blowing up

el: eww eww eww eww eww

max: i will personally fight you harrington don’t test me

dustin: my moneys on max

lucas: same

el: i agree

nancy: i agree

robin: of course it is

jonathan: as it should

steve: betrayed by my own boyfriend wow okay

max: anyWAYS

max: el is looking at her phone and she looks sad we need to do something

dustin: will be ghosting everyone though

max: exactly our point we need to do something

nancy: bls do something

nancy: mike is going to start pulling his hair out he is stressed

el: oh no :((

max: :))

el: :))

lucas: like i SAID

lucas: stop being gay on main

dustin: anyWAYS

dustin: we have to do something cause will be ghosting everyone

dustin: so wait

dustin: JONATHAN

dustin: JONATHAN BYERS

jonathan: wh at

dustin: yo where william at

jonathan: in his room he’s come out like twice and won’t let anyone in

dustin: we just bust the door down

nancy: NO

robin: don’t hurt my gay son

robin: you hurt my son i hurt you

nancy: me too

max: i’ll help you

steve: no hurting anyone bls

lucas: mom steve strikes again

steve: shut the hell up sin clear

lucas: sigh

dustin: ANYWAYS

dustin: what do we do

lucas: we could get mike to break the door down

lucas: will will mostly likely listen to mike before he does to us

steve: my brain hurts reading that

lucas: small brain

steve: >:|

jonathan: nerd

steve: love you baby

lucas: stOP BEING GAY ON MAIN

max: lucas your plan could work

lucas: ty you ever much

el: yay

max: <3

el: <3

robin: my daughters <3

nancy: correction OUR daughters

robin: aww <3

nancy: <3

lucas: wHAT DID I SAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is wondering when dustin said “he’s busy” he was having a gay panic attack about lucas 
> 
> also lucas is just mad that he has a crush on dustin and he doesn’t think dustin has a crush on him >:/
> 
> ALSO anyone have a request on what i should write for this because i’m struggling


	8. Finally Some Good Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it finally happens
> 
> just a refresher!  
mike: refrigerator  
will: softboy william  
el: egirl  
max: sk8ter girl  
dustin: boneless lizard  
lucas: L  
robin: lesbiam  
nancy: wheels  
jonathan: better dad  
steve: dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways sorry for making mike write a whole ass novel
> 
> but sorry this suck ass i’ve been going crazy because of school

_[the party + the adults]_

L: did mike and will die

wheels: sigh

wheels: mike didn’t

dad: he livin

egirl: i think he’s alive

L: are we sure about that

dad: 

dad: no

dad: is he still ghosting everyone

sk8ter girl: yes

boneless lizard: yes

L: yes

dad: damn okay

sk8ter girl: we besties this isn’t bestie culture

sk8ter girl: :(

boneless lizard: nancy

boneless lizard: NANCY WHEELER

wheels: whAT

boneless lizard: will karen let me in

wheels: you can try

wheels: stop calling my mom karen ew

boneless lizard: this just in: i’m going to break the wheeler’s door down

wheels: please don’t

L: well

L: i guess we gotta do something

boneless lizard: i love you but shh

-

_[operation byeler]_

lucas: yo why we whispering

dustin: because we gotta do something and they can’t know

el: what do we do

el: will is sad and mike is sad

el: :(

max: el is sad we have to do something

lucas: well first we have to get will to stop ghosting everyone

dustin: ahh

-

_[edgy to softie]_

edgy: will

edgy: will

edgy: please

edgy: just answer me

edgy: that’s all i ask

softie: no go away

edgy: no please will

edgy: just

edgy: just let me say something

edgy: please

softie: only because you’re being annoying

softie: go on

edgy: okay just hold on

edgy: i don’t know how to say this

edgy: because i might start hyperventilating soon just bare with me

edgy: okay so uhh i like you a lot will byers and i know you may hate me sometimes and you may never trust me again as much as you did but i can’t stop thinking about you it’s crazy

edgy: i thought it was just because you were my best friend, you know how we be like bros but it’s just weird how my mood would change when you were brought up or mentioned how every time you walk into the room and i go crazy

edgy: how you sometimes hate yourself and i just wanna scream at you and tell you how wrong you are because you’re perfect in every way your soft smile and warm hugs i love it just everything about you makes me go crazy and honestly i just thought i would just spend the rest of time not telling you and dying with this crush on you because i never thought i would have this much confidence to go up to you and tell you

edgy: and i know it might seem douchey that i’m telling you over text but i don’t think i could tell you in person without hyperventilating and passing out so yeah sorry about that

edgy: it’s just these few days you been ignoring me and i haven’t known what to do with myself i’ve just been sitting here hoping it goes away and that you’ll just show up at my door and we could go to the movies or something

edgy: so uhh will byers i like you a lot

edgy: wait no scratch that

edgy: will byers i love you

softie: oh my god wait

softie: i’m gonna cry

softie: wait no

softie: i love you too michael 

softie: and i don’t wanna waste our time here on me writing a novel because i can’t really see because there’s tears in my eyes

softie: wait i love you

softie: you really made me read that with my own two eyes and expect me not to cry

edgy: oh my god i was gonna start crying soon because you didn’t respond

edgy: i love you

edgy: also you can say no but

edgy: will byers would you like to be my boyfriend

softie: yes

edgy: HELL YEAH

softie: oh my god

edgy: that’s right bis this bi has a boyfriend

softie: this gay has a boyfriend

edgy: can i yell at the group chat now in the worst way possible

softie: HELL YEAH

edgy: HELL YEAH

-

_[the party + the adults]_

refrigerator: what up gays

boneless lizard: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

refrigerator: getting a boyfriend

boneless lizard: cool cool

boneless lizard: WAIT WHAT

L: HAHAHA WHAT

sk8ter girl: WH AT

egirl: OHMYGOD

softboy william: NICE ONE

softboy william: me too

refrigerator: DAMN

refrigerator: crazy me too

softboy william: *looks into the camera like i’m on the office* sure is

boneless lizard: now they’re making fun of us-

boneless lizard: WAIT WHOA

boneless lizard: HOLY HELL CONGRATS

egirl: AWW CONGRATS 

L: fook

L: I LOST 10 DOLLARS

sk8ter girl: SUCK IT SINCLAIR

softboy william: WAIT WHAT

sk8ter girl: oh yes about that-

lesbiam: what did i miss

lesbiam: FUCKING FINALLY DAMN

wheels: damn mike did: THAT

wheels: finally also congrats i love you both

better dad: glad you told them in the worst way possible

wheels: WHAT

softboy william: it’s fine

dad: what is everyone yelling about

dad: i don’t get it

lesbiam: steven-

dad: OH

dad: finally some good content 

dad: damn my children are growing up DONT FORGET ABOUT ME

softboy william: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when jonathan says “you told them in the worst way possible” is because jonathan was right there when mike told will and then will told jonathan “he likes me back” and he was there when mike and will became boyfriends
> 
> i was gonna write that in but i did and started to cry so i stopped


	9. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a refresher!  
mike: refrigerator  
will: softboy william  
el: egirl  
max: sk8ter girl  
dustin: boneless lizard  
lucas: L  
robin: lesbiam  
nancy: wheels  
jonathan: better dad  
steve: dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is straight up a crack chapter don’t mind this pls 
> 
> also anyone have any ideas of what i could do! i’m running out

_[the party + the adults]_

egirl: so

sk8ter girl: so

egirl: i just came out to hop and joyce

egirl: they were very supportive and said it didn’t matter who i loved

egirl: hop was very relived to hear i wasn’t dating mike anymore

refrigerator: ouch

softboy william: hop isn’t gonna be very happy then

softboy william: but congrats el!

refrigerator: oUcH!1!

refrigerator: it’s all good tho

refrigerator: their children have great taste in men

softboy william: i have made a mistake

refrigerator: no you haven’t

softboy william: yes i have

refrigerator: >:|

boneless lizard: will, el, i’m here to tell you you’ve made mistakes before, but dating mike is the worst one

boneless lizard: but in better news congrats el! 

refrigerator: ouch

softboy william: you deserve it

refrigerator: i do not appreciate this slander

softboy william: when you asked me to be your boyfriend you literally send me a ‘HELL YEAH’

sk8ter girl: eye-

L: oh

boneless lizard: sigh

wheels: that’s my brother everyone

lesbiam: that’s my brother in law everyone

better dad: that’s my brother in law everyone

dad: that’s my child in law

el: that’s my brother in law

refrigerator: OUCH

-

_[operation byeler]_

dustin: we killin this chat or what

max: it will only remind us of our past failures

max: which we also succeeded in

lucas: the only reason they’re together is cause of us

lucas: we did: that

el: i’m just happy they’re happy :))

max: cutie

lucas: AGAIN

-

_[dustin to robin]_

dustin: what if i told you:

dustin: i die with these feelings

robin: how about:

robin: no

robin: also:

robin: what we talking about

dustin: lucas 

robin: OH

robin: yeah i know that

dustin: i love my soccer mom and my funky lesbian dad

dustin: theyre one in the same!11!

robin: OUCH

dustin: WHAT DO I DO

robin: I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHAT TO DO

_dustin changed robin’s name to laid es_

laid es: wanna fight

dustin: bE

laid es: no you’re too far away

dustin: WHAT DO I DO

laid es: okay so

laid es: IS GO UP TO LUCAS AND TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM

dustin: BUT HE’LL HEAR ME

laid es: you made me read that with my two eyes huh

dustin: rObIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has nothing to do with anything, but
> 
> ❗️possible IT Chapter 2 Spoilers Ahead❗️
> 
> anyways reddies how we feelin


	10. Area 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a refresher!  
mike: refrigerator  
will: softboy william  
el: egirl  
max: sk8ter girl  
dustin: boneless lizard  
lucas: L  
robin: lesbiam  
nancy: wheels  
jonathan: better dad  
steve: dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it is i, i’ve been really busy with school i’m sorry :(
> 
> and i decided the best way to come back was with an area 51 chapter

_[the party + the adults]_

refrigerator: GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS

L: i don’t know

L: a friday mayhaps

refrigerator: NO

refrigerator: ITS THE AREA 51 RAID

boneless lizard: gotta see dem aliens

sk8ter girl: who do you think would actually make it in

L: mike

boneless lizard: mike

egirl: mike

wheels: mike

lesbiam: mike

dad: mike

better dad: mike

softboy william: michael

sk8ter girl: you’re all so valid

refrigerator: i do not APPRECIATE THIS SLANDER

refrigerator: betrayed by my own boyfriend wOW OKAY

refrigerator: okay but why

sk8ter girl: you look like one

boneless lizard: they would take one look at you

boneless lizard: then let you in

L: they would think one got loose

refrigerator: WILL WILLIAM BYERS

softboy william: present

refrigerator: cutie

refrigerator: do i look like an alien

softboy william: people think aliens are cute.

refrigerator: wOW

boneless lizard: i can’t breathe

L: damn

sk8ter girl: valid

egirl: will is right

dad: children shut up

dad: also will you’re right mike does look like one

refrigerator: i do not appreciate this slander

refrigerator: betrayed by my own boyfriend

refrigerator: oUcH

boneless lizard: i mean,,,

boneless lizard: the area 51 guards would take one look at nancy and be like “sorry ma'am, our mistake.” and let her in

boneless lizard: because they would be so intimidated

lesbiam: you’re so right

wheels: thank you very much

L: the wheelers are the only family allowed in

refrigerator: oUcH!1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways this is short and it suck sorry about that!
> 
> also apparently i only like coming back and making fun of mike. i swear i don’t hate him he was just kinda off in season 3
> 
> i also have yet to see it chapter 2, and yet have no self control and have seen every it 2 spoiler


	11. Feeling Love For Your Friends in this Chillies Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a refresher!  
mike: refrigerator  
will: softboy william  
el: egirl  
max: sk8ter girl  
dustin: boneless lizard  
lucas: L  
robin: lesbiam  
nancy: wheels  
jonathan: better dad  
steve: dad
> 
> also usernames for the cool kids chat  
robin: cool lesbian  
nancy: drew  
steve: the hair  
jonathan: father
> 
> it’s just the party loving their friends and significant others and the adults bullying steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally didn’t forget about the cool kids chat what

** _[edgy to softie]_ **

**edgy**: hello babey

**softie**: i am not babey

**edgy**: okay babey

**softie**: i am not b a b e y

**edgy** changed **softie’s** name to **babey**

**babey**: i a m n o t b a b e y

**edgy**: ehehe

**babey** changed **edgy’s** name to **annoying**

**annoying**: ouch

**babey**: then take it back

**annoying**: anything for you

**annoying**: babey

**babey**: :(

**annoying**: i’m not falling for your virtual pouts

**babey**: damn

**babey**: :(

**annoying**: damn

**annoying** changed **babey’s** name to **cutie**

**cutie**: ty ty

**annoying**: cutie <3

**cutie**: <3

**annoying**: wholesome content from my cute bf

**cutie**: i lov you

**annoying**: i lov you x69

**cutie**: dammit mike

**annoying**: sorry

**cutie**: its a good thing you’re cute

**annoying**: ty ty it’s my only talent

**annoying**: my only talent works on you tho

**annoying**: it doesn’t work on anyone else

**cutie**: sad yeehaw

**annoying**: i LOVE YOU

**cutie**: i think i heard that from here

**cutie**: oh yes

**cutie**: I LOVE YOU TOO

**annoying**: damn i don’t deserve you

**annoying**: you’re the best ily

**cutie**: i’m crying again stop ily

**annoying**: we’re really THAT couple huh

**cutie**: it’s true

**cutie**: now get over here i want snuggles

**annoying**: HHHHHHHH

-

** _[max to el]_ **

**max**: hello my love

**el**: hello uwu

**el**: i want cuddles

**max**: IM COMING

**el**: dang

**max**: sorry i’m zooming over there

**max**: i’m running because i wanna see your cute face

**el**: you’re cuter

**el** changed **max’s** name to **cutest person alive**

**cutest person alive**: iM SUPPOSED TO BE RUNNING NOT CRYING

**cutest person alive** changed **el’s** name to **love of my life**

**love of my life**: now i’m crying

**love of my life**: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**cutest person alive**: I LOVE YOU

**cutest person alive**: IM ALMOST THERE

**love of my life**: hhhhh

**cutest person alive**: okay so

**cutest person alive**: i’m at your door

**cutest person alive**: and mike’s there too

**cutest person alive**: well first off he’s dying because he’s out of breath

**cutest person alive**: and he just goes “hello maxine fancy seeing you here”

**love of my life**: damn

**love of my life**: NOW GET IN HERE I WANNA CUDDLE AND KISS YOUR CUTE FACE

**cutest person alive**: HHHH IM COMING

-

** _ [the party + the adults] _ **

**L**: anyone wanna tell me why i just saw mike run as fast as his skinny legs could

**boneless lizard**: he zooms

**softboy william**: that would be my fault my bad

**L**: disappointed

**boneless lizard**: but not surprised

**refrigerator**: shur hte helk uo licss

**boneless lizard**: HE ZOOMS

**L**: did he die

**sk8ter girl**: almost

**L**: DID HE RUN ALL THE WAY TO WILL’S HOUSE

**refrigerator**: YES

**L**: THATS ACROSS TOWN WHAT

**refrigerator**: ITS ABOUT THE COMMITMENT LUCAS

**softboy william**: shdjfjjws MIKE

**refrigerator**: SORRY

**sk8ter girl**: so i too run to the byers house and mike there’s too and just goes “hello maxine fancy seeing you here”

**L**: dhjsshjakakeejdn

**boneless lizard**: an ugly key smash

**L**: sorry

**boneless lizard**: it’s all good here uwu

**sk8ter girl**: dhdjdjdjsj

**softboy william**: eye-

**egirl**: oh

**refrigerator**: DHDJSJAKDH AHHH

**L**: WHAT

**softboy william**: anyways

**softboy william**: mike where you at

**refrigerator**: currently dying while leaning on your front door

**sk8ter girl**: it’s true

**softboy william**: dammit michael

**boneless lizard**: every time will calls mike michael i gain 5 years of my life

**boneless lizard**: but then when will calls mike michael he ages 15 years

**softboy william**: hello i am a mother aged 44 with a husband i make good life decisions most of the time

**boneless lizard**: who are your kids

**softboy william**: i don’t know uhh you

**boneless lizard**: shdjssd

**softboy william**: mike just said he loves our child

**boneless lizard**: wow i love my dads

**boneless lizard**: i have 4 dads

**boneless lizard**: and 5 mothers

**boneless lizard**: i am truly inspirational

**L**: damn congrats

**boneless lizard**: thank you uwu

**sk8ter girl**: el and dustin have been using uwu recently and i have a feeling dustin taught her

**boneless lizard**: you would be correct

**boneless lizard**: i love my best friends uwu

**sk8ter girl**: el just said she loves you all uwu

**softboy william**: i love you all

**softboy william**: mike says he loves you guys too

**L**: i love you guys too

**boneless lizard**: i feel love for my friends in this chilies tonight

**L**: i love facts

**sk8ter girl**: i heard will just say he would not survive a vibe check right now

**softboy william**: and what about it

**boneless lizard**: i don’t think any of us would

**L**: i got an assignment due at midnight so yeah i wouldn’t

**boneless lizard**: luCAS

**L**: WHAT

**boneless lizard**: since everyone is hanging out GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

**L**: DAMN IM COMING STOP YELLING

**egirl**: chaotic

-

** _[cool kids]_ **

**cool lesbian**: jonathan

**cool lesbian**: jjjooonnnaaattthhhaaannn

**father**: WHAT

**cool lesbian**: your boyfriend is being annoying

**the hair**: false

**cool lesbian**: lies

**the hair**: no you’re lying not me

**the hair**: also nancy stop lurking i see you

**the hair**: you ain’t slick

**drew**: damn you got me

**cool lesbian**: ello love

**drew**: hello love

**the hair**: why can’t johnny and i be that cute

**father**: because you’re annoying

**the hair**: damn okay

**cool lesbian**: anyWAYS

**cool lesbian**: control your boyfriend

**the hair**: okay what i did wasn’t that bad

**cool lesbian**: you yelled at like an entire family

**the hair**: OKAY BUT

**the hair**: they deserved

**cool lesbian**: no

**the hair**: you’re right

**the hair**: anyways y’all wanna hang out after we get off of work

**cool lesbian**: y’all

**drew**: y’all

**father**: y’all

**the hair**: OKAY

**father**: you’re coming over anyways so yeah

**drew**: just come to the byers’ house

**drew**: jonathan and i already chillin

**father**: we’re having a great time

**the hair**: OKAY

**cool lesbian**: damn

**drew**: go back to work

**the hair**: yes mom

**cool lesbian**: yes ma’am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed up the style of writing because the other one SUCKED
> 
> also mike and will are basically  
will: h  
mike: I LOVE YOU


	12. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly i don’t know what this is
> 
> i don’t even remember writing the first half of this it was one big fever dream i guess haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this??? got??? outta??? hand???
> 
> anyways henclair? love that  
would you believe me if i told you this chapter is almost 1150 words because it’s 1148 words

**[the party + the adults]**

  
**refrigerator**: hAPPY HALLOWEEN YALL

  
**sk8ter girl**: y’all

  
**L**: y’all

**  
boneless lizard**: y’all

  
**lesbiam**: y’all

  
**dad**: y’all

  
**wheels**: y’all

  
**better dad**: y’all

  
**egirl**: y’all

  
**softboy william**: y’all

  
**refrigerator**: oK AY

  
**boneless lizard**: what are you all dressing up as

  
**boneless lizard**: because apparently we thot it was a good idea to not tell each other

  
**lesbiam**: nancy and i are going as velma and daphne because you know lesbians

  
**wheels**: <3

  
**lesbiam**: <3

  
**dad**: me and jon are going as ghosts

  
**boneless lizard**: whAt

  
**dad**: regular ghost henderson with a sheet over our heads and everything keep up

  
**better dad**: dumbass

  
**dad**: lov u baby

  
**egirl**: cute

  
**egirl**: im just gonna put on a cloak and i have a staff

  
**sk8ter girl**: your true form

  
**egirl**: ty ty

  
**sk8ter** **girl**: i’m going as charlie bradbury from supernatural

  
**egirl**: cutie

  
**L**: i guess i’m going as a ninja

  
**boneless lizard**: is it because of your wrist rocket skills

  
**L**: maybe

  
**boneless lizard**: i kNEW IT

  
**boneless lizard**: so my turn

  
**boneless lizard:** i’m going as warlock because like magic and stuff

  
**refrigerator**: will and i are going as our d&d characters y’all B)

  
**softboy william**: stop using that emoji

  
**refrigerator**: anything for you babey

  
**L**: stop flirting with will mike you’re already dating smh :/

  
**refrigerator**: i sWEAR IM NOT

  
**L**: i can detect the lies from here

  
**refrigerator**: nO YOU CANT

  
**L**: i DONT KNOW MAYBE I CAN

  
**refrigerator**: HHHH

  
**sk8ter girl**: sHUT UP

  
**dad**: i AGREE WITH MAX GOD DAMN

  
**refrigerator**: nO

  
**L**: MAX AND STEVE

  
**dad**: WHAT

  
**sk8ter girl**: YES

  
**L**: CAN YOU SMELL THE LIES

  
**sk8ter girl**: YES

  
**dad**: OF COURSE

  
**refrigerator**: BLOCKED

  
**sk8ter girl**: DO IT YOU WONT

  
**L**: THAT MIGHT BE YOUR BEST IDEA TODAY MIKE

  
**refrigerator**: IM GONNA BLOCK YOUR ASS DONT TEST ME

  
**lesbiam**: YOURE ALL ANNOYING BLESS

  
**refrigerator**: STOP

  
**softboy william**: i don’t know guys

  
**softboy william**: if you don’t stop i’m leaving :/

  
**egirl**: i’m leaving too :/

  
**wheels**: me too :/

  
**better dad**: me too :/

  
**refrigerator**: DONT LEAVE ME HERE WITH THEM

  
**sk8ter girl**: EL HONEY PLEASE YOU WOULDNT

  
**dad**: JON YOU WOUDLNT

  
**better dad**: watch me

  
**better dad**: Am not against Gay s . but you are all so Anoying . God bless

  
**better dad has left the chat**

  
**dad**: NO

  
**dad added jonathan to the chat**

  
**refrigerator changed jonathan’s name to better dad**

  
**refrigerator**: nice to have my father figure back

  
**better dad**: no

  
**refrigerator**: great you’re doing perfect

  
**L**: mike djdjdjsjjs

  
**softboy william**: mike :((

  
**refrigerator**: :))

  
**softboy william**: :))

  
**L**: STOP

  
**refrigerator**: YOURE JUST MAD YOURE SINGLE

  
**egirl**: MIKE OH MY GOD

  
**L**: SHUT UP MIKE

  
**softboy william**: MIKE WHAT

  
**refrigerator**: IM SORRY IT JUST CAME OUT

  
**softboy william**: dhdjdjfhsjshdh DAMN OKAY

  
**boneless lizard**: anyWAYS

  
**boneless lizard**: whos neighborhood we going trick or treating at

  
**sk8ter girl**: lucas’ and mike’s because they’re the best ones

  
**boneless lizard**: you right you right

  
**dad**: now children

  
**dad**: be careful

  
**softboy william**: we’re?? 16???

  
**dad**: now i don't wanna hear it william

  
**sk8ter girl**: but??? he’s right???

  
**dad**: i don’t need any attitude maxine

  
**refrigerator**: stop

  
**dad**: dont start michael

  
**refrigerator**: eww

  
**better dad**: stop it

  
**dad**: ok jon

  
**sk8ter girl**: if anyone other than will calls mike michael he hates it

  
**refrigerator**: I DO NOT

  
**boneless lizard**: hmm

  
**L**: hmm

  
**sk8ter girl**: hmm

  
**dad**: hmm

  
**better dad**: hmm

  
**lesbiam**: hmm

  
**wheels**: hmm

  
**softboy william**: interesting

  
**boneless lizard**: michael i was wondering when our next campaign was going to be

  
**refrigerator**: don’t call me MICHAEL and i don’t know i’m in the middle of planning

  
**softboy william**: michael get over here i wanna see you cute face

  
**refrigerator**: IM ZOOMING

  
**sk8ter girl**: SEE WHAT I MEAN

  
**refrigerator**: WAIT NO

  
**refrigerator**: IM SORRY WILL I CAN NO LONGER GO

  
**softboy william**: damn

  
**softboy william**: max you were right

  
**refrigerator**: WAIT NO

  
**sk8ter girl**: ehehe

  
**egirl**: cute

  
**sk8ter girl**: you’re cuter

  
**egirl**: no you are

  
**sk8ter girl**: no

  
**egirl**: yes

  
**L**: OH MY GOD

  
**L**: at least they’re not as bad as mike and will

  
**boneless lizard**: you right you right

  
**refrigerator**: no we’re not

  
**boneless** **lizard**: you bOTH WONT STOP FLIRTING LIKE GOD DAMN

  
**softboy william**: sigh

  
**refrigerator**: cutie

  
**boneless lizard**: JDJSDJSJAJDDHDHSJ

  
**refrigerator**: OH

  
**refrigerator**: i see it now

  
**softboy william**: dumbass

  
**boneless lizard**: djrjfjskiadb

  
**sk8ter girl**: an ugly key smash

  
**lesbiam**: does he speak works anymore

  
**better dad**: probably nosjdhwndn

  
**L**: he died

  
**softboy william**: my mom just grabbed jon by the arm and is now showing us all halloween pictures

  
**softboy william**: because i quote “you’re all so big now, look you’re so small will!”

  
**egirl**: WILL IS TINY

  
**softboy william**: shhh

  
**egirl**: MIKE LOOKS TINY TOO

  
**egirl**: SO ARE LUCAS AND DUSTIN

  
**egirl**: TINY

  
**egirl**: JONATHAN IS ALSO TINY WHOA

  
**better dad**: i’m tearing up mike and will are so small in this picture

  
**better dad**: [tinywillandmike.jpg]

  
**wheels**: aww

  
**sk8ter girl**: mike and was cuter as a child

  
**refrigerator**: hEY

  
**sk8ter girl**: BET

  
**refrigerator**: BLOCKED

  
**sk8ter girl**: DO IT YOU WONT

  
**L**: oh my god

  
**better dad**: [evensmallerwillandmike.jpg]

  
**sk8ter girl**: YOURE ALL TINY

  
**dad**: crisis averted

  
**better dad**: thank you i try

  
**lesbiam**: the children,,,, were so,,,, small,,,,

  
**wheels**: robin is tearing up

  
**lesbiam**: IM EMOTIONAL STOP

  
**wheels**: cute

  
**lesbiam**: STOP HHH

  
**softboy william**: EL STOP

  
**egirl**: NO ITS CUTE

  
**softboy william**: STOP

  
**egirl**: ITS CUTE WATCHING YOU BLUSH WHEN I DO IT

  
**L**: WHAT

  
**egirl**: I HOLD UP PICTURES OF WILL AND MIKE AND WILL STARTS BLUSHING

  
**softboy william**: STOP IT

  
**egirl**: hop is confused, joyce is also confused, and jonathan is trying not to laugh

  
**better dad**: it’s cute

  
**refrigerator**: aww babe you like me

  
**softboy william**: we’re dating asshole

  
**L**: eye-

  
**boneless lizard**: oh my gosnakdandb

  
**sk8ter girl**: an ugly key smash

  
**boneless lizard**: STOP

  
**sk8ter girl**: NO

  
**L**: stop bullying him please

  
**sk8ter girl**: ok ay

  
**softboy william**: inch resting

  
**egirl**: hmmm

  
**refrigerator**: huh

  
**boneless lizard**: WHAT

  
**L**: uhh

  
**dad**: what the hell just happened

  
**wheels**: i’m not sure

  
**better dad**: i’m too scared to ask

  
**lesbiam**: hmm interesting stuff here

  
-

**[laid es to dustin]**

  
**laid es**: interesting

  
**dustin changed laid es name to bully**

  
**dustin**: shh

  
**bully**: interesting

  
**dustin**: WHAT

  
**bully**: tell him

  
**dustin**: no why would i

  
**bully**: he likes you

  
**dustin**: no

  
**bully**: yes

  
**dustin**: no

  
**bully**: yES

  
**dustin**: nO

  
**bully**: Yes.

  
**dustin**: damn okay

  
**dustin**: but no u

  
**bully**: do it

  
**dustin**: no

  
**bully**: why not

  
**dustin**: robin i love you so much but lucas is never going to like me no matter how much it’s gonna hurt

  
**bully**: oh

  
-

**[skater to stalker]**

  
**skater**: tell him

  
**stalker**: no u

  
**skater**: look trust me he likes you

  
**stalker**: no he doesn’t

  
**skater**: yes he does

  
**stalker**: no he doesn’t

  
**stalker**: look max i like him but he doesn’t like me

  
**skater**: :(

  
**skater**: if you don’t tell him don’t hurt yourself over this then

  
**stalker**: okay fine

  
**skater**: promise?

  
**stalker**: promise

  
**skater**: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can clearly see jonathan is done with everyone’s bullshit and the am not against gays thing was actually some tweet it’s so funny i love it
> 
> would anyone be opposed to having an it/st crossover? like they’ll show up occasionally, but they will still be there. if i do make a crossover, should i make richie, nancy, and mike cousins or have someone meet one of the losers and introduce them all?
> 
> anyways i was thinking about season 2 and remembered that one scene where joyce is trying to teach will how to dance for the snowball and jonathan filming it. they better give us more joyce, will, and jonathan scenes. i miss my favorite family.


	13. Just an Update

hello! i did update this is, and saved it as a draft because i wasn’t done editing it. i just published it, but it doesn’t show it. it says i published it on october 20th. which i didn’t! so you might not see it! 

i just wanted to tell everyone because it doesn’t show up on the first page! so sorry about that, it was a halloween chapter because today is ~spooky day~

anyways happy byeler day!


	14. oh worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly i don’t know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel mike would use oh worm any chance he got
> 
> this is short sorry
> 
> also thank you for over 3000 hits and 200 kudos i just noticed oh my god i’m gonna cry thank you!

  
**[the party + the adults]**

  
**refrigerator**: happy christmas

  
**refrigerator**: everyone

  
**sk8ter girl**: he didn’t use y’all

  
**L**: fucking finally

  
**refrigerator**: shut up L

  
**L**: what did i do

  
**softboy william**: WHO TAUGHT EL WHAT TIKTOKS WERE

  
**refrigerator**: oh worm

  
**softboy william**: YOU DID WHAT MICHAEL WHEELER

  
**L**: it can’t be that bad

  
**softboy william**: [eldoingthosetiktoksdanceseveryonedoes???butlikethesinnnneone.mp4]

  
**sk8ter girl**: djejsjjska

  
**boneless lizard**: oh my godhdhs

  
**L**: does anyone speak words anymore

  
**softboy william**: no

  
**L**: damn

  
**sk8ter girl**: i don’t know what you’re talking about william

  
**L**: WILLIAM

  
**softboy william**: mike how could you

  
**refrigerator**: sad yeehaw :(

  
**L**: we’re not even close to texas-

  
**refrigerator**: wild

  
**refrigerator**: wILD WILD WEST

  
**sk8ter girl**: WHAT IS HE DOING

  
**refrigerator**: yeehaw

  
**L**: mike-

  
**refrigerator**: tEXAS IS WILD YALL

  
**sk8ter girl**: sjdjdjdjs

  
**boneless lizard**: as someone who’s been to texas: texas is wild everyone

  
**lesbiam**: what is happening here 

  
**lesbiam**: it’s 3 am

  
**softboy william**: hi robin

  
**lesbiam**: hi will

  
**sk8ter girl**: soft

  
**softboy william**: no

  
**lesbiam**: anyways 

  
**lesbiam**: it’s 3 am what are you all doing up

  
**boneless lizard**: what are YOU doing up

  
**lesbiam**: unimportant

  
**refrigerator**: we’ll go with that

  
**lesbiam**: shut your mouth wheeler

  
**refrigerator**: no u

  
**boneless lizard**: huh

  
**refrigerator**: robin really tried to climb the side of our house to get to nancy and i saw her fail miserably

  
**refrigerator**: then i was like wait

  
**refrigerator**: i’m getting deja vu from this what

  
**refrigerator**: then i remembered i saw steve do the exact same thing when we were 12

  
**dad**: i have been summoned what

  
**dad**: we don’t talk about that

  
**dad**: now i don’t have to climb up to windows

  
**dad**: i just knock on jonathan’s window and scare him then he lets me in

  
**better dad**: you really do scare me asshole

  
**dad**: love you jon

  
**better dad**: love you too steven

  
**boneless lizard**: will 🤝 jonathan  
calling their significant  
others assholes 

  
**softboy william**: djdjdhshah  


**egirl**: go to SLEEP

  
**softboy william**: SAYS THE GIRL WHO WON'T STOP WATCHING TIKTOKS

  
**egirl**: AND WHAT ABOUT IT

  
**wheels**: i agree with el GO TO SLEEP

  
**refrigerator**: NO

  
**refrigerator**: GO BACK TO ROBIN

  
**wheels**: AT LEAST I DO THINGS MIKE

  
**refrigerator**: REALLY LIKE WHAT

  
**wheels**: I HAVE A JOB AND GO TO SCHOOL MICHAEL 

  
**wheels**: I HAVE HOBBIES TOO

  
**refrigerator**: I HAVE HOBBIES

  
**wheels**: THINKING ABOUT WILL ISNT A HOBBY

  
**sk8ter girl**: djdjsjajjs

  
**refrigerator**: you-

  
**refrigerator**: you got me there-

  
**softboy william**: dumbass

  
**refrigerator**: love you

  
**sk8ter girl**: gay

  
**refrigerator**: and what about it

  
**sk8ter girl**: alright

  
**egirl**: everyONE GO TO SLEEP

  
**refrigerator**: no u

  
**egirl**: wait i know

  
**egirl**: go to sleep mike uwu

  
**refrigerator**: i just got u*ued 

  
**refrigerator**: the disrespect this family has

  
**boneless lizard**: get on the fridge

  
**refrigerator**: this house is a fucking NIGHTMARE

  
**egirl**: you know what-

  
**refrigerator**: what-

  
**egirl has muted the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,,,, okay,,,, heclair is coming next chapter. if it doesn’t don’t come snipe me
> 
> this took forever to copy and paste because ao3 decided to be mean


	15. henclair !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay henclair is in this chapter dont come snipe me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short so sorry about that :((
> 
> but HENCLAIR
> 
> also 3000 hits and 200 kudos my heart did a whoosh !

**[the party + the adults]**

  
**refrigerator**: would any of you be surprised if i joined the theater club

  
**sk8ter girl**: absolutely not

  
**boneless lizard**: no

  
**L**: not really

  
**egirl**: i wouldn’t but why are you asking

  
**refrigerator**: because i joined the theater club

  
**L**: good for you

  
**refrigerator**: thank you i try

  
**boneless lizard**: wow mike’s in theater and will’s in track

  
**boneless lizard**: your favorite couple could never 1!1!

  
**softboy william**: thank you we try

  
-

**[dusty to sinclear]**

  
**dusty**: hey lucas

  
**sinclear**: yes

  
**dusty**: i’ve been meaning to talk to you about something

  
**sinclear**: alright

  
**dusty**: i’m not the best with words but uhh

  
**dusty**: i think you’re really cute and i uhh

  
**dusty**: like you

  
**dusty**: like a lot

  
**sinclear**: wait actually 

  
**dusty**: yeah

  
**sinclear**: i really like you too

  
**dusty**: whoa

  
**dusty**: so i was wondering if you’d like to be my boyfriend 

  
**sinclear**: yes

  
**dusty**: this is besides the point but i just yelled out yes and my moms concerned 

  
**sinclear**: sjdhsjsjjajsdj

  
**sinclear**: dumbass

  
**dusty**: :)

  
-

  
**[the party + the adults]**

  
**L**: yeah we gay keep scrolling

  
**boneless lizard**: >B)

  
**L**: >B)

  
**refrigerator**: odjsjsjahej good for you

  
**softboy william**: be nice mike

  
**softboy william**: and congrats! 

  
**sk8ter girl**: finally goddamn 

  
**egirl**: yay!

  
**dad**: my children,,,,

  
**dad**: you’re all so big calm down

  
**better dad**: great

  
**wheels**: good for you

  
**lesbiam**: the children are big stop

  
**dad**: you know i tried to start a gang once

  
**lesbiam**: what happened 

  
**dad**: it just turned into a full time babysitting job

  
**dad**: WHO SAID IT WAS GOOD FOR ME TO WATCH OVER SIX 16 YEAR OLDS

  
**dad**: you’re all old

  
**refrigerator**: you’re old

  
**dad**: chill it michael

  
**refrigerator**: alright steven

  
**egirl**: what is happening

  
**wheels**: mike stop

  
**refrigerator**: no u

  
**refrigerator**: n e ways

  
**refrigerator**: will come over 

  
**softboy william**: no

  
**boneless lizard**: lucas come over

  
**L**: IM COMING

  
**sk8ter girl**: two types of people

  
**sk8ter girl**: n e ways el i’m coming over

  
**egirl**: alright 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n e ways is your heart ever like ~bucky barnes~ because that where i’m at currently
> 
> during the black widow movie, every time david harbour comes on screen i’m gonna be like: david harbour
> 
> i think i should let you all know my names zoe and i’m (most likely) a lesbian B)


	16. Your Vibes M’Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edge lord mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back after a almost 2 months djdjd sorry about that
> 
> i haven’t found the motivation to do anything :(

**[the party + the adults]**

  
  


**egirl**: your vibes m'lord

  
  


**boneless lizard**: check them for me, court jester

  
  


**L**: eyes emoji

  
  


**refrigerator**: you really spelt out eyes emoji huh

  
  


**L changed refrigerator’s name to edgy**

  
  


**edgy**: HEY

  
  


**sk8ter girl**: steve harrington in a crop top discuss

  
  


**boneless lizard**: it’s 2019 let him live

  
  


**better dad**: he looks nice

  
  


**L**: i bet you do

  
  


**boneless lizard**: eyes emoji

  
  


**softboy william**: i mean he carried a bat with nails in it for like a year in his trunk

  
  


**sk8ter girl**: i mean i would too if b*lly h*rgrove lived in my town

  
  


**softboy william**: tru

  
  


**edgy**: hey guyshwnejwnd

  
  


**L**: he died

  
  


**sk8ter girl**: fucking finally

  
  


**softboy william**: MAZJSNDJSA

  
  


**edgy**: HELLO 911 WATER GOT ON MY BLANKET

  
  


**edgy**: A CRIME

  
  


**wheels**: he’s crying

  
  


**wheels**: _**[cryingmike.mov]**_

  
  


**sk8ter girl**: i’m cryin

  
  


**L**: n e ways jonathan i see you

  
  


**better dad**: no

  
  


**better dad**: steve’s asleep and i’m bored

  
  


**L**: i got it

  
  


**L**: team when i say it you go

  
  


**L**: GO

  
  


**boneless lizard**: STEVE

  
  


**sk8ter girl**: STEVEN

  
  


**egirl**: STEVE STEVE STEVE STEVE

  
  


**egirl**: STEVE

  
  


**softboy william**: STEVE HARRINGTON

  
  


**dad**: WHAT HAPPENED HERE

  
  


**better dad**: it worked-

  
  


**egirl**: of course it would

  
  


**edgy**: i hate this fucking family

  
  


**boneless lizard**: too late you’re on the christmas card

  
  


**edgy**: no

  
  


**softboy william**: christmas passed doe

  
  


**boneless lizard**: good observation sir william

  
  


**sk8ter girl**: n e ways 2019 is almost over

  
  


**dad**: that is true maxine

  
  


**sk8ter girl**: don’t call me that steven

  
  


**dad**: HEY

  
  


**softboy william**: oh my

  
  


**edgy**: children children calm down

  
  


**wheels**: you’re one to talk mr. i spilled water on my blankie

  
  


**edgy**: harassment

  
  


**edgy**: slander

  
  


**edgy**: bullying

  
  


**edgy**: you will be hearing from my lawyer

  
  


**edgy**: LAWYER

  
  


**egirl**: hello it’s me mike’s lawyer

  
  


**wheels**: i hate this entire interaction

  
  


**edgy**: i bet you do

  
  


**wheels**: watch it edge lord

  
  


**L**: djfjsjdjsjdns

  
  


**boneless lizard**: oh

  
  


**egirl**: damn

  
  


**sk8ter girl**: he deserves it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone 
> 
> i have a nice outfit on with some weird looking dress pants that don’t look like dress pants, a marvel ultimate alliance shirt, and some high sock i feel very nice


	17. The Gays Always Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its kinda angsty towards the end sorry but it’s alright hop and joyce are nice parents :)
> 
> also mike and will being cute i love my boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO i’m back B)
> 
> i forgot to work on this story because of school but i’m back with a bad and LONG chapter
> 
> and yeah i’m aware will’s birthday is in like 22 days 
> 
> also 321 kudos and 4896 hits wow :^)

_ [wheeler 2 to wheeler 1] _

  
  


wheeler 2: nancy

  
  


wheeler 1: we’re in the same house what

  
  


wheeler 2: so like i was wondering if you could help me do something 

  
  


wheeler 1: depends on what that it

  
  


wheeler 2: help el, jonathan, and i plan wills birthday party :^)

  
  


wheeler 1: of course you should have just started with help me with will’s birthday party

  
  


wheeler 1: i love my son

  
  


-

  
  


_ el added jonathan, nancy, and mike to the chat _

  
  


_ mike renamed the chat to will’s birthday bash _

  
  


el: hello team

  
  


mike: hi

  
  


jonathan: why is it just us not everyone else

  
  


jonathan: also el you’re sitting right next to me

  
  


el: i know

  
  


el: but because mikes too excited about will’s birthday

  
  


mike: hey >:|

  
  


mike: i love him alright he’s the best

  
  


_ nancy changed mike’s name to lover boy _

  
  


jonathan: aww

  
  


el: jonathan’s tearing up

  
  


jonathan: will deserves someone like mike

  
  


lover boy: phew

  
  


lover boy: jonathan test: passed

  
  


lover boy: hopper test: failed

  
  


nancy: when you tell him you’ll be fine

  
  


lover boy: ms. byers will be so happy but hop might just come murder me for dating another one of his children

  
  


el: n e WAYS

  
  


jonathan: where are we gonna do this

  
  


el: well we were thinking about doing it at our house or something

  
  


el: i know mike wanted to do something with just will

  
  


el: so i was thinking they do whatever mike wanted to do then he leads will back home and we surprise him

  
  


nancy: don’t you mean lover boy

  
  


lover boy: >:|

  
  


lover boy: AS I WAS SAYING

  
  


lover boy: i was gonna do something with him like go the movies or something

  
  


lover boy: i was gonna take him to castle byers and give him his presents then i’ll take him back to his house

  
  


lover boy: cause he’s the best and i love him very much >:^)

  
  


el: i told joyce that mike and i were gonna throw a surprise party and she was so happy jonathan how do i make it stop

  
  


jonathan: you don’t

  
  


el: i see

  
  


el: mike what time are you gonna bring him back home

  
  


lover boy: uhh i don’t know

  
  


jonathan: what do you mean you don’t know

  
  


_ nancy changed jonathan’s name to stressed _

  
  


el: we’ve been here for 10 minutes 

  
  


nancy: it’s mike

  
  


lover boy: >:^/

  
  


lover boy: harrasment

  
  


stressed: harassment* 

  
  


lover boy: bullies >:^\

  
  


nancy: anyways we have like 20 more days calm down 

  
  


stressed: alright alright

  
  


nancy: we haven’t gotten anywhere though

  
  


el: i got this

  
  


_ el added robin to the chat _

  
  


robin: wh at

  
  


stressed: hello leave while you still can

  
  


robin: JONO

  
  


stressed: oh no

  
  


lover boy: wh at

  
  


robin: i want a cool nickname like jono and mike

  
  


lover boy: how’d she know it was us

  
  


robin: i just do

  
  


lover boy: eye-

  
  


lover boy: okay

  
  


nancy changed robin’s name to cutie

  
  


lover boy: eww

  
  


nancy: you literally cried yesterday to me because you love will so much

  
  


lover boy: and what about it

  
  


el: ALRIGHR 

  
  


el: i guess mike you figure something out but make sure to be back before 3 because that’s when we’ll start the party

  
  


lover boy: ok ay

  
  


lover boy: i gorjeshsjdb

  
  


el: did he die

  
  


lover boy: NANCYSH COWM HERE

  
  


nancy: WHAT

  
  


nancy: update: he’s alright he’s just a dramatic little bitch

  
  


lover boy: hey >:^|

  
  


-

  
  


_ [the party + the adults] _

  
  


edgy: so i’m sitting here

  
  


L: barbecue sauce on my titties

  
  


edgy: no

  
  


edgy: so i’m sitting here doing my thing you know

  
  


edgy: and my mom comes in asking if i’m dating anyone cause i know she’s sus about everything 

  
  


edgy: and i told her no and she’s like aARE TOU SURE ANKIR THAT

  
  


edgy: she’s not convinced then i text nancy to come and get me cause bls come pick me up i’m scared

  
  


edgy: and nancy asks if i could help with something and mom says yes

  
  


edgy: as i walk out she’s like i always know and then she WHISPERS WILLS NAMWKEJDB

  
  


L: WHAT

  
  


softboy william: oh shit that’s me

  
  


softboy william: AHHSHDNDNFNDNDKSKSXNDNSN

  
  


softboy william: ANAJABQHAGAWHAYSBNSNNDHAGAYSHSH

  
  


softboy william: ajdjdjwiwiweieiejdjdjjdddjdjsjsms

  
  


boneless lizard: i think you killed him

  
  


better dad: oh my

  
  


-

  
  


_ [cutie to annoying] _

  
  


cutie: anshxjsjskakskd

  
  


cutie: ajdjakanqnd

  
  


cutie: akdidioqlqnwsb

  
  


annoying: will bls

  
  


cutie: ajdjdjwiwiwndnakdkakaak

  
  


annoying: calm down please

  
  


cutie: i’m 

  
  


cutie: calm

  
  


annoying: no you’re not

  
  


cutie: you’re right

  
  


cutie: are you alright

  
  


annoying: it’s alright im fine

  
  


annoying: [mikebeingstupidandnancyoverit.png]

_ picture: mike laying on the sidewalk making a stupid face at the camera and nancy flipping off mike _

  
  


cutie: tell nancy i say hi

  
  


annoying: she says hi

  
  


cutie: are you alright doe

  
  


cutie: honestly :(

  
  


annoying: i’m alright

  
  


annoying: i’ll ask nancy if she can drive me over there 

  
  


annoying: 4 u <3

  
  


cutie: eww

  
  


cutie: id like that though :^)

  
  


annoying: it’s aight she said yes 

  
  


cutie: yay

  
  


cutie: also like

  
  


cutie: since your mom basically knows

  
  


cutie: should i tell mom and hop

  
  


cutie: that we’re dating

  
  


annoying: ajdjsjdjjs ans him kill me

  
  


annoying: cool cool

  
  


annoying: i’m chill cool cool

  
  


annoying: HE THREATENED TO KILL ME WHEN INWAS DATING EL BLS

  
  


cutie: it’s alright

  
  


cutie: mom wouldn’t let him put a hand on you she loves you

  
  


cutie: also she told me not to tell anyone but you’re her favorite :)

  
  


cutie: just so happens that you’re my favorite too :)

  
  


annoying: :)

  
  


annoying: IM STILL GOMMA DIE

  
  


cutie: it’s alright i got this

  
  


-

  
  


Will walks into the living room, where Hopper and Joyce are currently sitting watching tv.

“Mom?” Joyce whips her head around to see Will standing very awkwardly in the hallway.

“What’s wrong? Is everything alright, baby?” She gestures for him to come sit down. He slowly sits down in the chair next to them.

“What’s bothering you, kid?” 

“I actually have to tell you guys something.”

“Is it bad? Oh my god kid, did you get someone pregnant?” Joyce goes wide eyed and playfully hurts Hopper’s arm. “Hop.” She says softly.

“No, no. Oh god no.” He looks up scared. 

“Then, baby? What is it? You can tell us anything.” She leans over and grabs Will’s hands and squeezes it.

“The thing is, well, I’m uhh. I’m gay.” He leans back and starts breathing heavily. He sees his mom put a hand to his mouth. 

From Hopper’s perspective, Joyce is covering up a smile. 

She gets up and hugs Will tightly. “Oh baby, it’s alright. I love you, so much.”

“I love you too mom.” He says with tears forming in his eyes. 

“Thank you for telling me.” 

Will looks over at Hopper. “It’s alright kid, don’t act so scared. Just be careful. I don’t need some kid treating my kid badly,” he gets up and cracks his knuckles. “cause I don’t tolerate that kind of behavior.” He walks up and hugs both of them tightly.

“Actually, I should tell you guys something else.” Will says while backing away from their hug.

“Oh my god, does this kid have a boyfriend. If he hurts you tell. Like I said, we don’t tolerate this behavior.” Hopper looks at Will while squinting.

“Actually, yeah.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Oh! I’d love to meet this boy! He has to be good for my baby. When can he come over! I could make my lasagna for him.” Joyce says while sitting down.

“Mom, mom calm down. It’s alright. He’s actually coming, right now!” As if everything was on queue, there’s a knock on the door. “And I’m sure you’ll love him.” He looks at his mom.

Hopper huffs and gets up. “He better treat you right.” He opens the door and looks completely out of it. He stares at the face of Nancy Wheeler inside her parents car. He waves towards her. Looking down slightly, he looks at the face of Michael Wheeler. 

“Will? Why is your horrible friend here?” Hopper squints at Mike.

“Mike,” Hopper sees how softly Will looks at Mike and he might just sink into the floorboards. “you look nice.”

“Yeah well, got to dress nice to impress Ms. Byers.” He smiles at Hop.

“Well, I’m impressed alright right.” Joyce says from the kitchen.

“Now, Wheeler. You treat my kid right, or I will come after you.”

“Hop!” Joyce says in the kitchen and Will laughing at her.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to worry about that. He’s just, _ it _for me. Alright?”

Hopper may not like this kid, but he’s alright. He’s never going to admit that to anyone.

  
  


-

  
  


_ [the party + the adults] _

  
  


edgy: i see this as an absolute win

  
  


boneless lizard: wh at

  
  


softboy william: so uhh

  
  


softboy william: i came out to mom and hop :^)

  
  


softboy william: and hop doesn’t wanna kill mike,,, yet

  
  


egirl: yay :)))

  
  


sk8ter girl: congrats will :)

  
  


L: i’m proud of you

  
  


wheels: congrats will :))

  
  


wheels: but actually you should have seen hopper’s face when he opened the door and saw mike standing there

  
  


better dad: congrats buddy, i’m proud of you

  
  


better dad: is that why mom’s making her lasagna 

  
  


softboy william: yes

  
  


edgy: ms. byers is gonna let me stay

  
  


edgy: WE EATING GOOD TONIGHT GAYS

  
  


L: when do we not win

  
  


L: “really, we always win. i’m this group chat alone, every gay has won.” -dustin

  
  


sk8ter girl: has dustin been with you the whole time

  
  


L: yes

  
  


L: “mrs. sinclair just lets me in now” 

  
  


sk8ter girl: ms. byers basically does that with me it’s a gift

  
  


L: “truly a blessing here maxine”

  
  


sk8ter girl: yes yes it is 

  
  


lesbiam: hoppers gonna be on high alert for mike ahaha

  
  


edgy: okay buckley >:^/

  
  


dad: what did i miss

  
  


dad: WHAT

  
  


dad: congrats sir william

  
  


egirl: where have you been

  
  


dad: working 

  
  


sk8ter girl: without robin??

  
  


dad: they made me go in without her >:^|

  
  


dad: and i was stuck with some kid names dennis 

  
  


dad: IT IS HORRIBLE

  
  


dad: ROBIN COMW BACK

  
  


lesbiam: it’s alright i made sure every shift i have is with you

  
  


dad: i love my superb platonic lesbian soulmate 

  
  


lesbiam: i love my superb platonic bi soulmate

  
  


wheels: awwww

  
  


L: feeling love for your friends in this dear denny’s tonight

  
  


egirl: why not chilies

  
  


L: WE USED THAG LAST TIME

  
  


L: we gotta change it UP 

  
  


egirl: i see i see

  
  


softboy william: nice 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and like i decided to try something new? like with the actual text and stuff. i hope you guys like it i haven’t written anything like that in awhile


End file.
